The Stronger
by yukia kuchiki-hitsugaya
Summary: Lisanna kembali dari Edolas. Lucy diabaikan oleh serikat kecuali master, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy dan exeeced.Dan dia sudah menjadi S-class mage. Bagaimana ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

^Namae wa yukia desu^

Ini adalah fic fairy tail pertama saya. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan mohon bantuannya #sambil Bungkuk2#

**THE STRONGER**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Sudah 2 bulan lisanna kembali dari Edolas dan selama itu juga semua orang di guild mengabaikan Lucy termasuk tim natsu. Kebanyakan mereka mengambil misi dengan lisanna bukan lucy. Dan saat lucy ingin pergi misi dengan mereka selalu dijawab tidak ada waktu. Setelah itu Lucy selalu melakukan misi solo dan dipromosikan menjadi S-class mage. Tapi itu tidak mudah karena dia harus melawan Laxus. Tapi akhirnya dia menang. Lucy juga dapat menggunakan sihir re-quip seperti Erza setelah melakukan latihan dan beberapa sihir langit baru selain Urano Metria.

"_Ohayo minna_" seru lucy saat memasuki serikat tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya karena masih sibuk berpesta kecuali, master, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia,dan exceed (Happy, Carla,dan Lili)

"_Ohayo _Lu-_chan_"

"_Ohayo_ Lucy-_san_"

"Yo, Bunny girl"

"Hai, ngomong-ngomong dimana Juvia?" ucap sekaligus tanya Lucy

"Oh, dia pergi melakukan misi" jawab Levy. Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya ber'oh'ria setelah itu pergi kepapan permintaan untuk misi.

"Oke...um, master aku mau melakukan misi ini" seru Lucy setelah mendapatkan misi yang cocok

**S-class Mission**

**Tolong sebuah serikat gelap menyerang desa kami**

**Tolong selamatkan kami**

**Hadiah : 1.000.000 permata + 1 celestial key**

"Baik, kau melakukannya dan datang kembali"kata master dan direspon dengan anggukan oleh Lucy

.

.

.

Lucy POV

Setelah mendapat ijin dari master, aku langsung pulang ke rumah untuk berkemas. Setelah itu aku pergi ke stasiun kereta dan pergi kerumah klien untuk menjelaskan tentang misi. Dan aku hampir lupa satu hal kalau aku juga sudah mempunyai julukan yaitu Lucy of the starry sky.

Skip Time setelah misi

3 hari kemudian (masih Lucy POV)

Akhirnya selesai juga, misinya lumanya sulit karena seluruh anggota diguild itu lumayan kuat. Aku langsung pergi ke guild untuk melaporkan bagaimana misiku pada master. Soal tim natsu aku sudah tidak terlalu peduli soal mereka mau menggantikanku dengan lisanna atau tidak.

Di guild

Aku masuk kedalam guild seperti biasa tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku kecuali beberapa orang. Aku pergi menuju mereka .

"_Tadaima_" seruku pada mereka

"Lu-chan/Lucy-san, _okaeri_" seru Levy Juvia dan Wendy bersamaan

"Ah, selamat datang Lucy. Bagaimana misimu?" tanya master

"Baik dan sukses" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada master. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Tim natsu datang menghampiriku dengan Lisanna.

"Luce bisa kita bicara sebentar" kata natsu

"Tentu" balasku

End Lucy POV

Lucy dan Tim natsu ditambah Lisanna pergi kebelakang guild untuk bicara.

"Luce,um..ano..eto" ucap natsu yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata (author: cepetan dong lama amat sih ngomongnya. Natsu: AHHH, diam author berisik)

"Lucy kami tadi sudah membuat keputusan kalau kau keluar dari tim natsu dan menggantimu dengan Lisanna. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Erza langsung memotong perkataan natsu karena sudah tidak sabar sekaligus tanya.

"Tentu tidak masalah kok" jawab Lucy santai. Sedangkan Lisanna merasa bersalah dan mengatakan maaf tanpa suara paada Lucy. Lucy menjawab dengan 'tidak apa-apa aku juga sudah tahu kok' tapi juga tanpa suara.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marahkan?" tanya Natsu memastikan

"Untuk apa aku marah? Dan lagi aku juga sudah bilangkan aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu. Lagi pula kita juga masih bertemankan" balas Lucy

"Arigatou Luce dan tentu saja kita masih berteman" jawab Gray dengan senyum (Gray: author kenapa gue munculnya lama amat sih. Author: HUAHHH. Maaf Gray aku baru keingat kalo kamu juga ada)

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbicara satu sama lain, mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Minna tolong Review ya ^-^

Kalo boleh kritik dan sarannya juga

Mungkin chapter 2-nya lama update karena mau Ujian jadi tolong di tunggu ya ^_-


	2. Chapter 2

^namae wa Yukia desu^

Balas Reviews :

**Mako-chan** : Terima kasih ya sudah review. Iya, aku juga kesel banget ama mereka tapi kalo dibunuh pasti ada yang bakal ngamuk (lirik Natsu,Gray, dan Erza FC : awas kalo mereka mati. Kalo itu terjadi kita bakal nyiksa lo/ Yukia: GYAAA TIDAK... Someone help me...) review lagi ya.

**Guest** : Terima kasih sudah review. Sip deh buat sarannya . Review lagi ya

**Novi Eucliffe** : Terima kasih sudah review. Iya maklum udah mau lulus jadi ujian terus deh... untuk ceritanya ini udah panjang atau belum? Maaf kalo masih pendek. review lagi ya

**Fairy-monster** : Terimah kasih sudah review. Ya suatu keajaiban ya, aku aja nggak tahu gimana dia bisa ngalain Laxus (Readers : lah kan yang buat kamu./ Yukia: oh iya ya/ readers: GUBRAK). Nanti review lagi ya.

**Hinagiku Zeelmart** : Terimah kasih sudah review. Menarik ya? Makasih, review lagi ya ;)

**Hanara Kashijiku** : terima kasih sudah review. Natsu disini mungkin sedikit OC. Kalo pairingnya Lucy belum kepikiran dan lagi nggak pintar bikin cerita romantis. HUWAAA#PLAK#. By the way review lagi ya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Fairy tail milik Hiro Mashima

Ranting : T

Warning : OOC, Typo

.

.

.

**THE STRONGER**

Chapter 2

Di apartemen NORMAL POV

'_Hah... Diabaikan selama 2 bulan setelah itu dikeluarkan oleh Tim Natsu. Tapi aku tidak keberatan meskipun karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi' _Pikir Lucy

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa itu?" tanya Lucy pada diri sendiri dan tentu saja tidak ada yang akan menjawabnya. Setelah mendengar ketukan pintu Lucy pergi keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau belum bayar uang sewamu" ucap induk semang yang ternyata datang untuk menagih uang sewa. (Yukia : kau belum bayar sewa? Ck..ck..ck./Lucy : baru mau dibayar kok)

"Oh, induk semang ya, tunggu sebentar ya aku ambil uangnya dulu" kata Lucy pergi ngambil uang sewa.

"ini dia uangnya dan itu untuk sewa selama 3 bulan"

"Baguslah dan nikmati harimu" ucap induk semang sebelum pergi. Setelah itu barulah Lucy tutup pintunya (Lucy : ya iyalah, masa aku nutup waktu ada induk semangnya nantinya malah di usir tahu).

Setelah itu Lucy pergi ketempat ditidur dan langsung pergi ke alam bawa sadarnya alias tidur.

.

.

.

Besok di Guild

"_Minna, ohayo"_ teriak Lucy sesampainya diguild Fairy Tail.

"_Ohayo Lucy"_ balas orang-orang guild

"_Ohayo _Lu_-chan/_Lucy_-san" _balas Wendy,Levy, dan Juvia dan Lucy membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

"Untunglah aku pikir akan diabaikan lagi" gumam Lucy tapi masih bisa didengar oleh si 3 wanita berambut biru itu.

"Tentu saja itu tidak selamanyakan" kata Levy di ikuti anggukan Wendy dan Juvia

"_Ohayo Luce"_ sapa si Fire Dragon Slayer Fairy tail berambut pink itu (Natsu: ini bukan pink tapi salmon) alias Natsu.

"_Ohayo _Natsu" jawab Lucy dan tak lama setelah itu Tim Natsu datang bergabung dengan perbicaraan mereka, tapi enggak lama-lama karena setelah itu Tim Natsu pergi ke misi .

"Carla bagaimana ini? Aku lupa bayar uang sewa di Fairy hill?" keluh Wendy

"Kalo begitu kenapa tidak melakukan misi saja?" Charle menjawab

"Hey, Wendy ada apa?" tanya Lucy yang tak sengaja mendengar keluhan Wendy

"ano, aku belum bayar uang sewa" jawab Wendy malu-malu dan hanya mendengar Lucy ber'oh'ria.

"Hey, Wendy mau pergi kemisi sama-sama?" tawar Lucy dan terjadilah tawar-menawar antar Lucy dan Wendy (Yukia: la, kok malah jadi barter sih?/Lucy dan Wendy: kan yang nulis kamu)

"Tentu Lucy-_san_" jawab Wendy

"Oke, kamu yang pilih misinya ya Wendy" ucapan Lucy yang ternyata tidak didengar Wendy karena dia sudah berada di depan papan permintaan. _'cepet banget dan sejak kapan dia ada disitu'_ pikir Lucy sweetdrop. Tak lama setelah itu Wendy datang membawa kertas misi (Wendy: memang kertas permintaan masa kertas karton).

"Lucy-san bagamana kalo misi yang ini" seru Wendy

"Misinya tentang apa?"

"Misinya menangkap bandit di desa Housenka hadiahnya 150 juta jewel itu saja" jawab Wendy

"Oke, kita bertemu distasiun kereta api 1 jam lagi" setelah itu mereka pergi ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengepak barang yang perlu dibawah.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME distasiun kereta api

NORMAL POV

Hah, untung saja tadi di kasih ingat Charle kalo belum bayar sewa di asrama kalo lupa bisa-bisa aku diusir.

"Kau kenapa Wendy?" tanya Charle

"Tidak. Hanya saja Lucy-san kemana? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan" Wendy mengatakan sambil mencari sosok mage berambut pirang. Tak lama setelah itu mereka mendengar ada yang memanggil mereka.

"Wendy, Charle maaf ya lama tadi aku beli tiket kereta ke Hosenka, ayo kita berangkat".

SKIP TIME (lagi)

Lucy, Wendy dan Charle yang sampai di Hosenka langsung pergi kerumah klien untuk menanyakan soal misi. Yang lalu pergi ke tempat para bandit biasa berkumpul dan dari informasi yang mereka terima beberapa dari bandit itu adalah seorang mage. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk mereka. Misi itu mudah setelah mengambil hadiah mereka ke stasiun kereta api dan kembali ke guild.

.

.

.

**Maaf updatenya lama soalnya masih ujian sih...**

**Minggu depan mungkin enggak bakal update tapi nggak tau juga sih...**

**Chapter 3-nya akan di usahakan dibuat lebih panjang...**

**Jadi tunggu ya Chapter 3-nya ^.^**

**Jaa ne,**

**Yukia kuchiki-hitsugaya**


End file.
